Dressed in Drag
by Raindust34
Summary: Draco Malfoy is forced by pansy to dress and look like a girl for one day. No one can recognize him... not even Harry Potter. Who starts to fall in love. DM/HP. others: DM/BZ HP/GW. M for later chapters
1. Drag

_**A/N: Ok so I'm back with a story and I wanted to try slash. I've never really done slash except for that oneshot so please be nice to me haha. **_

_**Have fun reading and if you want to know more about the story please read the A/N notes at the ending.**_

_**S-T-A-R-T!**_

One word can be used to describe Draco Malfoy's life. Perfect.

Now in the middle of his 5th year Draco Malfoy named the most powerful handsome pureblood to enter Hogwarts for ten years has won countless awards such as best looking male and richest young man. After his 16th birthday his father bought all the woman he wanted to court his bed. He also won the award for second most intelligent (his father outraged after hearing the poor excuse for a girl, Granger won first) and he is about to enter the most powerful circle in the world. Voldemort's circle. Life could not get any better for this young teen

Except for one tiny problem.

"PANSY GET ME OUT OF THIS BLOODY CHAIR AT ONCE!" Draco roared struggling against the ropes pansy had just tightened. The short girl giggled, showing off all her powders, lipsticks and brushes. She grinned at Draco's smothered face.

"No can do darling," She wiped some makeup off Draco's eye "You swore that if I got all the slytherin girls to vote for you on all the greatest awards. You would do whatever I wanted." Taking a step back she smiled with satisfaction, "and I want you to go to hogsmede with me today, shopping…dressed as a girl."

Draco growled and finally tore the rope from his body, running to the mirror his mouth almost fell to the floor. "You-you devil woman!" Standing in front of him wasn't the Draco Malfoy the most sexiest guy in Hogwarts, no. Standing in front of him was Draco Malfoy dressed as a girl, makeup, hair, slytherin girl uniform, boobs and all. He stared gapping at his transformation.

"I didn't think you would turn out so well either." Pansy smirked leaning against the huge mirror. "But wow, who knew. You are a beauty…I'm a little jealous."

Draco glared at her but went back to staring. Pansy really did a good job…no she did an amazingly great job! The person in the mirror did not look like a man one bit…well except the voice and under the uniform and makeup._ I'm pretty cute…_Draco smacked himself after the stupid thought. "What the hell Pansy." He clawed at the makeup to rid it off his handsome face but nothing came off.

"Its magic, it will only come off if I tell it too." Pansy sat down on her bed, "You made a deal, and Malfoys always keep their deals."

Draco grunted and glanced at his reflection once more. _Damn Pansy! The whole school…everyone in hogsmede will laugh at me. Fuck it. _"Fine." Draco roughly grabbed Pansy's arm, "Lets just hurry up and get out of here."

Pansy smiled, "YES!" she picked up her purse and the two quietly headed out of the girl's dormitory. "But you know Draco you should lighten up your voice a bit. You know be more girly…" the blonde boy glared at her, "Well just a suggestion. You are really gorgeous you know."

"Shut up." Draco walked in the halls embarrassed, _shit pansy you're going to pay _surprisingly however no one recognized him. No one came up laughing, not even Blaise Zabini his best friend. Could they not recognize their king in drag? "Hey Pans do I really-"

Before the boy could finish his sentence he was flung harshly to the floor. Draco cringed, ready to beat someone's ugly mug to the ground

Of course, it was Harry Potter

"I'm so sorry! Let me help you up." Harry cried fumbling to grab Draco's arm. "I didn't mean to I was just spacing out--"

Harry's words faded as Draco stared in confusion. The golden boy was not sneering at him, or throwing nasty remarks back at his face. Harry Potter looked worried.

_What the hell…._

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME POTTER!" Draco roared slapping the hand away. He brushed the dirt off his new school girl skirt. "Don't ever touch me again!"

Harry jumped back in surprised and yelped a small sorry. He seemed to cower like a dog, his face pink. _What the hell is wrong with him_ Draco thought. He sneered and grabbed Pansy's arm leading her to the nearest carriage.

Harry frowned as he watched what he thought was two slytherin girls escaping his view. "Harry…Harry…HARRY!" Hermione snapped her fingers in the boy's face. "Listen when I'm talking to you. Are you ok? That girl was so rude! But what can you expect from a slytherin."

"Uh yeah." Harry gave her a clumsy grin and followed the girl to a carriage. _That girl. where have I seen her before? She was really cute. Glowing skin, silvery hair, deep blue eyes, pink lips….what are you thinking Harry?! You've got Ginny. _Harry sat down across from Hermione and shook his head . _I shouldn't be thinking of other girls when the girl of my dreams had just confessed to me yesterday. _

Harry leaned back. Nodding to himself. _But also I could have sworn I heard Malfoy shout somewhere._

XxX

"Did you see pothead?! Touching my arm! Disgusting!" Draco continuously rubbed his arm as they got off the carriage. Hogsmede was packed, but what can one expect Valentines day is coming around the corner so lots of couple events were taking place. "Who does he think I am?! Bloody tart."

"Well Draco you aren't really in Draco Malfoy attire…" Pansy drifted off pointing at the mini skirt above Draco's knees.

Draco's eyes widened as he looked down. _I forgot I'm dressed as a girl. Could it be not even potter recognized me?! He thought I was a woman!! _"Bloody bastard!"

"Can you blame him?" Pansy smiled, "You're gorgeous."

"Shut up, I am the hottest male in Hogwarts. Gorgeous isn't a word that describes Draco Malfoy."

"Fine fine." Pansy hooked arms with her new 'girlfriend' "I'm going to buy a cute outfit for valentines day! What are you doing to where Draco?"

The blonde boy let out a loud groan as they entered the first store. Shopping was not something he enjoyed especially if it was with a girl he wouldn't be bedding tonight. "My uniform? I don't need to dress fancy to get sex on valentines day. Just my face is enough." He shrugged watching Pansy stack clothing on her arms.

Pansy shook her head, "Your ego is so big I swear! Unlike you I want someone to spend valentines with…and not just in bed!"

Draco smirked grabbing the back of her neck. Bringing his face close to hers he breathed on her ear. "Are you sure about that?" his tongue reached out to lick her earlobe but Pansy shoved his face away

"As sexy as you sound. You are dressed as another girl right now, and we are already getting odd looks from people." Draco glanced around and saw some woman glaring at him. _That's odd usually their staring and drooling. Hah. _"Hey," Pansy continued "So I'm going to try everything on. It might take a long time so why don't you just have fun. I don't want you complaining like always."

Draco's eyes immediately lighted, "Great! Perfect! Thank you." He grinned and gave Pansy a quick peck on the lips before rushing out of the store. _I want some fire whiskey. _He rushed along the streets of hogsmede. It was more packed then he thought. Couples everywhere, making out in every corner. "Hmm time to change out of this bloody outfit and get a pair of my own lips." Draco dug through his pockets.

No wand…

_Shit left my wand in my own uniform _Draco cursed continuing his way to the three broomsticks. Nothing better then a fire whiskey on a cold day.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" A small dwarf like woman tugged on Draco's uniform. "What a beauty! I'm apart of Teen Witch, I'm sure you know us. Your look is perfect! And your tall too! Do you mind coming down to our-"

Draco sneered, "Fuck off lady, do I look like a girl to you!?" before the woman could answer Draco pushed farther into the crowd. _bloody blind bat. So what if I'm dressed as a woman. There is a clear difference between a girl and a handsome man like myself!_

"COME HERE COME HERE! Famous ride taken from the muggle world! Perfect for couples! Come ride the ferris circle! Free to couples!" another woman suddenly grabbed Draco's arm. "Oh dear what a cute couple why don't you try it out!" smiling she shoved Draco in the cart and slammed the door.

Before he could untangle himself the ride started moving "WHAT THE FUC-"

"guess you've never been on a Ferris wheel before?" a familiar arm helped the blonde boy up. Staring up Draco gapped at the green eyes he that he always wanted to pluck out since first year.

"Potter…"

_Its her again _Harry tried to help Draco up but only to have his hand slapped away. "What the bloody hell am I doing here?!" Draco sneered. Harry blinked in surprise as he noticed the girl's voice was more deeper then he thought.

"I think we were standing next to each other and the lady assumed we were a couple and put us here." Scratching his head with one hand Harry stuck out the other and smiled, "I'm Harry by the way and you are?" Draco stared at the hand in disgust and turned away _Bloody bastard still doesn't realize its me. _"Uh that's ok." Harry took back his hand and put it on his knee awkwardly.

Harry took the time to study the girl. Perfect was the only word to describe her, well perfect until she opened her mouth that is. But she was indeed tall for a girl. Only a few inches shorter then himself who is already 6'1 Harry looked at her legs. They didn't look like the usual girl legs, they had no fat and only the bone seemed visible. _She must be one of those girls that don't eat_ Harry frowned and then noticed something else about this mysterious girl's legs.

They were open…wide.

Harry's face reddened as he realized the girl's legs were starting to open up more. Almost till he could see her underwear. "Uhh um, can you sit like a normal girl? You're kind of wearing a skirt so it uh its…"

Draco glanced down and realized he was sitting like a man. Then looked up at Harry who looked frustrated and red as an apple. His eyes were closed, unlike the slytherin who would have lifted up the skirt or asked the girl to spread her legs wider. _Oh this is too good. _Draco snickered. "You're a virgin huh?"

"w-w-what?!" Harry's eyes flung open "NO! Yes-no…I'm saving it for someone special!"

Draco burst out with laughter "Seriously?! 16 are you not?! I lost mine when I was 12!"

Harry's mouth almost dropped to the floor which made the slytherin laugh harder. "No way! Girls should cherish that! Its special!"

_Are you kidding me?! _Draco held his stomach in pain as he continued to laugh. _Potters a virgin! _

"So uh besides that! What's your name." The golden boy cleared his throat. Still embarrassed.

"uh um…" Draco racked his name for a girl name. "Danni." _What the hell is that even a girls name? _"So when does this stupid muggle thing end."

"In a minute or two." Harry smiled, "So uh have we met before? We bumped into each other earlier and I swear I've seen you from somewhere."

_Yeah I'm the guy that you and your rats hate. _Draco thought and chuckled at his own joke. _I can't let Potter know who I am though, if he finds out it would be humiliating! Hogwarts would think I'm a cross dresser. _"Are you hitting on me Potter?" he smirked, "I've heard that line many times!" _I've even used it myself! HAH!_

"no-no-no-no-no-no!!" Harry's face turned a bright red. "Never! I mean you're very pretty but I wouldn't. I mean I'm sure anyone would love to hit on you but-but I could never um…" He clenched his hair in embarrassment. "I guess you might say so…"

Draco stared at the once again frustrated boy. His stomach felt funny. _Cute…_

_What the fuck Draco. _He cursed to himself silently _this is potter we're talking about POTTER!. _Draco's sexuality was never a big issue. He was not straight, he was not gay. He would have sex with any human he found attractive. 'Sex is always the same' he would tell people. But this was different. Man or not. This was Harry Potter.

_But still…I can mess with his head a bit. Its not like anyone can recognize Draco Malfoy in this drag. _The angel in Draco's mind told him not to, but the devil screamed it would be funny as hell. "Devil wins. He says things louder." Draco said out loud.

"What is that?" Harry's voice brought Draco out of his head.

"Hey Potter how about we get some fire whiskey after this ride?"

"S-sure!! I would love to! Definitely." Harry's eyes immediately held sparkles.

Draco let out what he thought was one of the most annoying sounds a girl can make. A giggle. He then made sure to smile. The gorgeous smile girls do to lure guys in.

And being no different from a gorgeous girl the reaction from the golden boy was the same. His face turned bright red and he clumsily tried to smile back.

_Oh Pansy, I guess I'm going to have to thank you for putting me in this drag_

_Because this will be fun. _

**A/N: So basically I came up with this bizarre idea to have draco dressed up as a girl and meeting harry who you can already tell is attracted to her(actually a him) while listening to across the universe haha**

**PAIRINGS IN THIS STORY ARE: MAIN PAIRINGS Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter**

**Others: Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini (which I'm planning to have a great impact on the story)**

**Ginny and Harry (this also will have a big impact) **

**Not sure about rest. **

**QUESTION 1: IS DRACO GOING TO STAY A GIRL THE WHOLE STORY**

**ANSWER: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS A SLASH SO I AM DEFINITELY NOT HAVING DRACO BE A GIRL FOR THE WHOLE STORY LOL**

**QUESTION 2: SO IS HARRY AND DRACO GAY?**

**ANSWER: DRACO RIGHT NOW IS BI AND HARRY RIGHT NOW IS COMPLETELY STRAIGHT LOL**

**PLEASE REVIEW:D I would love to hear feedback about what you think or what you would like to see!**


	2. The Plan

**A/N: Warning: Here is your first hint of M in this story. This story actually will get really M later. BUT it will still stay a story, its not just a complete story full of smut. **

"NO WAY you like quidditch?!" Harry's voice burst through the three broomsticks. "Not many girls like the sport. I'm amazed."

Draco took a swig of his fire whiskey. "I love it, the feeling you get playing the seeker. Brilliant."

"Wait you're on the slytherin team? I don't think I've seen you in the air before?"

"Oh…well I only play for fun. No teams for me." Draco quickly covered himself up with a lie and blew across the top of his bottle. Potter surprisingly wasn't all that bad to talk to. He was actually just like any other guy. _But I'll only ever talk to him when he doesn't know its me. _Draco thought and glanced up at the golden boy. "Your eyes are really cool."

Harry's face turned a slight pink. Secretly Draco loved it. "Mine are just green, yours are really icy bluish gray. Really nice…"

Draco smiled and took another drink. "Thanks. You know even though I'm supposed to hate you I…"

"HARRY!" A sudden red flash ran through Draco's eyes and a girl immediately flung herself on the boy in front of him.

Ginny Weasley.

"Oh mi gosh I didn't think I would see you here" Ginny grinned and played with Harry's hair, "You know I've never received an answer …but-"

"Excuse me." Draco butted in her sentence like she did his. He felt irritated for some reason. Extremely irritated, however he couldn't put his finger on it. "We were kind of actually having a conversation, before you rudely jumped in."

Ginny, finally noticing Draco dressed as a woman. Immediately paled. "Harry who is this?" She seemed to stutter over her sentence.

"Oh this is Danni. Danni this is Ginny." Harry made some room for Ginny to sit, "Danni is a new friend of mine, we met in the Ferris wheel. Danni, Ginny is my….good friend." Ginny's face seemed to fall as he finished his sentence. Draco smirked at this.

"Pleasure to meet you." Draco flashed a pretty smile. He was actually starting to get the hang of this girl thing. His stomach tingled however, for some odd reason he didn't like the smallest redheaded weasel being there.

Ginny smiled back "pleasures mine." As their hands met to shake. Both hands were hot as if angry. "Harry," Ginny let go of Dracos hand and put it on Harry's shoulder, "I actually want to talk to you. Its kind of important." She glanced at Draco with the look telling him/her to go away.

"Oh that's alright I was going to go later." Draco grinned and reached over, putting his finger under Harry's chin he seductively whispered "I want to see you later." Harry's face immediately went redder then any weasley, and Ginny's mouth dropped.

"O-kay at Dinner?" Harry stammered

"I'll be waiting" Draco smirked at the red head's frustration and waved goodbye. Girl or no girl, Draco Malfoy did not lose in ANYTHING.

XxX

"You look happy." Pansy raised her eyebrows as Draco came in the carriage happily. They were now heading back to Hogwarts.

"You should have seen that Ginny Weasley's face today Pansy, when I…" Draco paused and thought back to the scene. _"I want to see you later"…."Okay at dinner?"…"I'll be waiting." _"Shit! I promised to go to dinner and talk to that bloody bastard."

"Who?"

"Pothead! That's who!"

Pansy giggled, "No one said you had to."

"But…" Draco thought back to the stupid girl weasley's smug expressions to him. "I can't lose to that little pest! Malfoys never back down from a challenge!"

"Or this is just your way to say you actually want to go and talk to the golden boy again. Admit it Draco you had fun with him." Pansy smirked and examined her nails.

"…Are you mad?!" Draco roared, "Why the fuck would I want to talk to pothead. The conversations were purely so I can see his weaknesses! This is all tactic! Strategy!" _Liar. _"Can't you see Pansy? If I dress up as Danni and get stupid pothead to tell Danni everything." _LIAR. _"Then I can know all about Potter's plans and Voldemort can get straight to him! I'll become greater then my father!" _YOU BLOODY LIAR! _

Pansy sat still thinking about what Draco screamed at her. "That's amazing…Draco you're brilliant how come you've never thought of this before?!"

"I'm A genius." Draco smirked and leaned back in his seat,_ Pansy You're just stupid and gladly follow everything I say. _"I'm meeting him tonight for dinner. And beyond that I need you to do my makeup and girly shit for the days I see him."

"Alright." Pansy stupidly without a thought agreed. "Should we tell the others about this?"

"NO." Draco replied, "this will remain absolutely secret. Maybe I'll tell Blaise. You shut your mouth or I'll do it for you."

Pansy smiled shyly "Ok my mouth is shut. Just come to my room tonight after dinner. I miss you."

"Gladly."

XxX

Before entering Hogwarts Draco went back to his normal attire and dragged Blaise to the top of the astronomy tower. His unplanned plan was now beginning.

"You are doing what?" Blaise sat across from Draco.

"Dressing up as a girl and seducing potter. So I know all his secrets and weaknesses. I will make him trust Danni more then any of the other golden trio." Draco repeated his plan once again. "I've already met him as Danni this morning. And I'm going to eat dinner with him."

"Are you an idiot?" Blaise asked, "Why don't you just get a girl from slytherin to do the same? This plan isn't going to work. Are you sure you just aren't using this as an excuse to talk to Potter?"

_Why does everyone think that?! Bloody Bastards I hate that Pothead _Draco shook his head in denial. "Sick Zabini, sick. I don't trust anyone else but myself with this job. I'm aiming to become voldemort's right hand man. And if I do this, all by myself, I'll get the position immediately!"

"Ok…so why are you telling me?"

"Well I need someone else to also watch my back and help. Pansy isn't that bright." Draco chuckled, "And you are my best friend."

Blaise smirked smugly and crawled over to Draco resting his hands on Draco's knees. "You know I'm much more then that." He nuzzled his face in the crook of Draco's neck like a dog.

"Zabini not now I have to prepare for dinner soon."

"Blaise started to lick Draco's neck slowly, "Tonight?"

"I promised Pansy tonight already."

"Jesus just skip her. I know you prefer guys more."

"Men and Women are the same to me."

Blaise glanced up at the slytherin. "Fine, but I know you like me more." He pressed his lips to Draco's and darted his tongue out into the blonde's mouth. Draco let out a small moan. Blaise chuckled, "I can make you feel better then any woman can." He whispered and continued to kiss his friend.

"Blaise…Blaise stop." Draco groaned as Blaise lightly pressed his knee into his family jewel. "Ah. No."

"Haha I'm the only one that can over power you like this, and I know you love it." Blaise started to move his knee around, pressing a little harder against Draco's privates.

"No. ah just a little harder" Draco wrapped his arms around Blaise's neck and let out another moan. "you're going to make me…"

All of a sudden Blaise stopped and stood up. He looked down at the flustered, sexually frustrated, hard Draco. "You're going to have a hard time hiding that under a skirt." Blaise pointed to Draco's now completely bulging through his pants, problem. "I'll let that remind you who you should come see tonight."

With a snicker Blaise exited the astronomy tower.

"FUCK BLAISE!" Draco screamed after him and continued to lay on the cold stone floor. He looked down at his bulging pants. After Blaise's little stunt he now only had 10 minutes to go see the famous Harry potter. "Shit."

**A/N: Kind of short. But hoped you liked. A little too much talking though.**

**Review?:D **


	3. Infirmary

**A/N: start. Thanks for the reviews guys. And sorry for the late update. **

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"You're walking like you have a stick jammed in your ass."

Draco glanced down at his bare legs. He was now back in Danni's attire heading down to dinner, and because of Blaise's little stunt he couldn't walk straight. "Indeed Pansy I do."

Pansy giggled. "Who did it this time?"

"Who else?" Draco cringed as his eyes met Blaise's as they entered the Grand Hall.

"I would help but it's a little too late."

Draco nodded and straightened his posture. His arm made sure to cover his little problem beneath the skirt. Many of the slytherin students gave him confused looks, not knowing who this mysterious 'girl' was. He walked slowly toward the Gryffindor table, making sure he wasn't walking like he just got felt up by Blaise Zabini. I'm going to kill him tonight.

"P-Potter!" Draco slid next to Harry and tried to give a nice smile.

Harry smiled ear to ear, "Danni." they stared at each other awkwardly till Harry cleared his throat. "Uh Danni this is Hermione and Ron, and you already know Ginny." The redhead slipped out from Harry's other side and gave an annoyed wave.

"Nice to meet you." Draco ignored the small weasel and paid attention to the bookworm and the large weasel. _If I want him to trust me I have to let him know I get along with these other idiots. _

Hermione smiled back, "Nice to meet you too. Are you new? I've never seen you here before."

"Just enrolled last week," The lie slid smoothly over Draco's tongue, "…I heard you are the smartest witch of our age and won the award! I'm so amazed you must be brilliant." He then turned towards Ron, "And I've seen you play quidditch! Amazing!"

Both blushed at the same time, and gave small "Oh I'm not that great" and "Thank you's"

Draco smirked _Right in the bag. _"Potter, I already ate. Want to go on a walk with me?"

"You can call me Harry." Harry glanced nervously at Ginny who shrugged her shoulders, the girl was letting off that she didn't want him to go, but being the boy he was didn't understand this. "Yeah sure lets go."

"Great!" Draco quickly grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him out of the Grand Hall. Glancing back at the slytherin table. Pansy gave him a thumbs up while Blaise just stared. "Sorry I don't mean to be pushy like this but, Pansy has been my only friend since I got here and I don't know anyone else so…"

"That's ok. I know what that's like." Harry stared at the blonde girl next to him. Where did she come from? She suddenly appeared out of no where! And not only that she loves quidditch and most of the things he likes. _She is really pretty too…_

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Why blaise?! WHY?! _Draco cried inside his head as he walked. His little friend down there hurt so bad he didn't know if he could stand it for any longer. Harry continued to speak but Draco couldn't hear any of it. His focus was only on what was between his legs, like always, except this time in a bad way.

"Danni?…Danni?…Danni?" Harry waved his hand in front of Draco's face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…have you ever given a blow job before?"

"What was that?"

Draco mentally smacked himself, "I said…I'm fine."

Harry nodded obviously not hearing the sentence before, He stared at the floor. "Sorry am I boring you? I've never been great at talking to girls. Only Hermione and Ginny. Probably why I'm still a--you know."

"Virgin?" Draco grinned remembering the glorious news. "Well I think you're fun to talk to." He smiled happily, "even though you're a virgin."

Harry blushed once again for the hundredth time. "Thanks. You too Danni, even though we just met. I think we connect really well."

"I think so too." Draco replied. _I also think my penis is going to fall off! _

Both boys ended up outside and sat on the grass. Draco painfully tried to sit and kept switching position every minute or so. "So." Harry continued to talk. "Who are you?"

"haha my Name is Danni, I am 16 years old. I love quidditch , sports, and anything fun. I try to fly when I can. I have tons of dreams." Draco's lies overflowed perfectly. "I love roses, especially blue ones. My favorite time of day is nighttime and…My boobs are really nice."

Harry immediately went into a coughing fit for three minutes. Draco started to laugh. _Golden boy is pathetic. _"Uhh so what are your dreams?"

_What the hell. _"my dreams? You aren't going to ask for cup sizes?" Draco gapped in confusion _What kind of guy doesn't ask for the size of the breast when the girl clearly tells him she has nice ones!_

"I'm not that kind of guy. I think a girl's dreams are much more important then just the size of her…boobs." Harry started picking at the grass.

Draco's gapping mouth quickly closed. Harry clearly wasn't just making things up. _He's genuine. _Draco smiled a little and lay on his back. "I'll tell you my dreams tomorrow, when we meet up again for dinner."

Harry grinned, "Are you asking me out on a date."

"haha maybe."

XxX

Draco shut the door of the room of requirement behind him and sighed. "Blaise can you take all this off." Blaise took out his wand and with a spell waved it releasing the boy of Danni's attire. _I can't believe I actually had another good conversation with pothead _Draco jumped into an armchair and scratched his head _It wasn't all that bad either…pretty fun. _

"So, how'd it go?" Blaise interrupted Draco's thoughts.

"Fine."

"Any action?"

Draco glared at the tan boy sitting in front of him, "You can't really expect that golden boy to all of a sudden jump all over me can you? Besides I have to take it slow, I want him to trust me not shag me."

"I'll jump on you." Blaise replied snickering.

"Shut up, because of you I'm still in pain."

"Still?" Blaise walked over to Draco and sat on the arm of the armchair, "I can fix that."

"I'll just get some slytherin girl to do it." Draco waved him off, "Anyways tomorrow I'm going to meet Pothead for dinner again, so tell Pansy I'll be needing her around 6 and tell her I'm canceling our plans tonight, I'm too tired and frankly don't feel like doing it with her."

Blaise got off the chair, "I don't want some other slytherin girl to do it…"

Draco's eyebrows furrowed together, "If I didn't know you as well as I do, I would say you sound jealous Blaise."

Blaise paused then shook his head, "no I was just joking. I'll go tell Pans now."

"Yeah you do that." Draco waved towards the door and Blaise slowly walked out. _He's acting odd. _

XxX

Next day…

"I can't find her!" Harry grunted and slid in his chair. "I've looked in all the classrooms and corridors. Where can she be?"

Hermione laughed and patted her friend's shoulder. "Maybe she is hiding from you."

Harry slid even further and frowned. "Maybe she is…"

"I was just joking Harry! We've never seen her in Hogwarts before. What do you expect? You would see her every minute?" Hermione pulled his arm so he was back to her level, "Anyways, what is with you. Is this a crush?"

Harry blushed and looked down. "You don't understand Hermione, the first time we bumped into each other I felt a spark in my chest! And every time we talk its just so easy and comfortable, I've never felt this way with any girl besides you and Ginny. Danni is just…perfect." The boy's face went redder as the last few words slipped out of his mouth.

Hermione leaned her chin on her palm, "wasn't it just a couple days ago your eyes were filled with hearts for ginny? What are you going to say? She's been waiting for an answer you know?"

Harry immediately paled and smacked his forehead, "Ginny?! I completely forgot! What do I do?!"

Hermione sighed, "Well if you already forgotten that quick. I think we all know your answer."

"Its just…last night I just kept thinking about Danni."

"Harry, its been a day." Hermione chuckled, "You can't tell me you've fallen for a girl in just one day."

Harry slowly blinked and crossed his arms, "Strange things happen."

"Well if isn't Pothead and the fugly mud blood." Harry turned to his left to see the slytherin kind standing before him. Smirking that malfoy smirk of his. "If I didn't know better I would have thought you were gay potter, but its even worse you chose the ugliest chick in the school."

Hermione flinched and turned her head away. Harry angrily stood up and glared at Draco, "Can it Malfoy, before I make you."

"What will you do Potter? Send that poor weasel dog to attack me? Oh no, maybe you would send that little redhead I'm sure she would kill me if she sat on me. Good choice potter." Draco snickered at his own insults.

"Shut the hell-" Harry grabbed Draco's arm, when a spark ran through his whole arm. _What the…_He immediately let go and felt the hand that just grabbed the slytherin. It was burning hot. _This touch is familiar. _

"Come on Potter come on!" Draco continued to laugh _Now lets see how much of an impact I made on him yesterday. _"I saw you outside with that Danni girl. She is a beauty isn't she? I had her the first night she got here! A really good bang I say! She is a wild one in bed, one of the best I've had."

Harry's face boiled and he quickly lunged at Draco. _Well, I guess I made more progress then I thought _Draco thought before he was thrown to the ground. After seeing Draco's head hit the ground Blaise shot up from his desk and grabbed a hold of Harry's neck, pushing him on top of the desk. Hermione screamed.

"Don't touch my--our slytherin king." Blaise's voice came out cold and hard.

"My?" Harry stared up at Blaise's eyes. They were scary. Almost wild.

The dark eyed boy immediately flung Harry back and walked over to Draco. "You're hurt."

"Bloody Zabini I can fight my own battles, you make me look like a fuckin wuss out there." Draco scowled and quickly rose to his feet.

"You're hurt." Blaise repeated.

"That bookworm there is probably going to report us to Dumbledorewe, are going to get in deep shit . Great, once my father finds out I got myself into another hole again he'll-"

Blaise grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him out of the classroom. "I'm taking you to the infirmary."

"What-Why?!" Draco roared trying to pry his arm away from the larger boy's. "fuck Zabini now it looks like we ran away! Bloody Potter I'm going to get him next time."

Once entering the infirmary and making sure no one was there Blaise flung Draco onto a bed and closed the curtains, he then jumped on top of him. "I never got to finish what I started the other night." The dark haired boy smirked.

Draco frowned, not even noticing Blaise was undoing his pants "What the? You get horny in the weirdest times Zabini."

Blaise started licking and sucking on Draco's neck. "Its your fault." His hands were finally done with the pant buttons and he slowly lowered them down to Draco's knees. The blonde gasped as Blaises hand started to stroke his member through his boxers. "You make me this way." His licking started to lower until he was almost to where his hand was stroking.

"Blaise…" Draco closed his eyes and wrapped his arms once again around the boy, "feels good."

Blaise chuckled and slipped his hand under the underwear. Draco groaned in pleasure as Blaise's magical hands stroked up and down, pushing gently on his tip. "you're the best. I know I can always come to you for a good fuck."

Blaise suddenly froze and looked up. His teeth clenched tightly and he jumped off his prince. "Is that all I am? A fuck buddy?"

"What was that?" Draco gasped for air, "Why did you stop?"

"I remember I have something to do." Blaise disappeared through the curtains and Draco heard the door close with a big bang. He lay there for a moment silently with his pants to his ankles and his little friend sticking straight up.

"WHAT KIND OF TORTURE IS THIS?! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU GOD?!"

XxX

Pansy laid on the bed, flicking her wand back in forth watching Draco slowly transform back into Danni. "I thought this was only supposed to be for Dinner time. Why am I doing the charms so early?"

Draco stared at the mirror as his hair grew longer, "I don't feel like being Draco Malfoy right now."

With one last flick Pansy put her wand down and giggled. "You don't sound happy, didn't I just fix that little problem of yours when you came through the door. Let me guess. Blaise again?"

Draco grunted. _What the fuck is wrong with Blaise?! Two times already that bastard. _

"haha I don't see why you let him do that to you."

Draco fixed the tie of the girl uniform and turned away from the mirror. "He's good in bed."

Pansy leaned on her arms and frowned, "Is that all?"

"And I guess he's my friend so that's a bonus." Draco shrugged.

"How about more then a friend?" Pansy continued to push.

Draco glanced at Pansy and walked over to her, he laid both hands beside her head and leaned so far their noses were almost touching. "Nobody is more then a friend or a fuckbuddy to me. I don't believe in love." He leaned in and slipped his tongue between pansy's lips. Her arm reached around his head and brought him closer. After a minute he leaned back and grinned, "Are you sure you aren't becoming a lesbian? Lately you have been kissing me dressed as a girl."

Pansy frowned and pushed Draco away. "In your dreams. Now hurry up and go away before someone comes."

Draco nodded and left the girl dormitory he walked out of the slytherin common room and into the Hogwarts halls. He turned the corner only to see Harry Potter walking in front of him to class._ I just have the perfect luck. _He ran up to the golden boy and pressed his hands lightly against his eyes. "Guess who?"

Harry's face immediately broke out in a grin. "Angela? No wait Ginny, Hermione? I know it Anna."

Draco laughed and uncovered his eyes. "Its me silly." _I'm going to barf. _"Lets go have some fun."

Harry frowned, "But I've got to go to class? Don't you?"

"I'm skipping," Draco hooked Harry's arm with his. "Come with me."

"I can't I…" Harry paused and looked at the girl under him. _Perfect girl of your dreams Harry?! Don't look like a nerd go go go! _"Alright. Where?"

"Room of requirement!" Draco grinned and dragged Harry the other way, "So we can be…alone."

_Alone. _Harry's face went red and he tried to hide it with his other hand even though Danni wasn't looking. _Harry Potter you are going to a secret room with a girl alone besides Hermione and Ginny. What are you going to say when you get there._

The doors of the room of requirement appeared and the two students walked in. Harry started to choke as he saw a floating bed and candles everywhere. "I think someone used this before we came so the stuff is still here. I swear I didn't ask for the bed or anything." Harry stammered.

Draco turned around and put his hand on Harry's face. _This is going to be disgusting. _"No I actually wanted this stuff here."

"Oh uh um f-f-f-for what?"

Draco laughed and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, _Come on Draco. _He leaned in

And kissed him.

**A/N: YAY FIRST KISS. I HOPE IT DIDN'T COME TO FAST HAHA**

**ANYWAYS. SO YEAH SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. Room of requirement

**A/N: It begins to get somewhat more mature this chapter. WARNING**

_Sweet. Like candy_

Draco pressed his lips closer to the taller boy. This sweet taste. Chocolate? No. Possibly cherries. Whatever it was he simply could not get enough. He slowly started inching Harry over to the bed. Harry's breath began to increase speed and the Gryffindor daringly stuck his tongue in Draco's mouth.

"_mhm," Draco moaned. __It feels…so good. _he moaned again as his tongue finally found warmth, wrestling with Harry's. However immediately as Harry felt the new contact he pushed Draco away. His face turning bright pink as a trail of saliva connected their mouths.

"I…uh…" Harry stammered, "I-I got to go." He ran over to his backpack, slung it over his shoulder and tried running to the door.

"what the-WAIT!" Draco cried. As the scream escaped his lips a wall grew in front of the door blocking Harry's path. _Oh I forgot we were in the room of requirement. _"Why did I do something wrong?" _am I not hot enough for you pothead?! _"I really like you!" _Come back here! I'm starting to develop a boner! _

Harry turned around his face the brightest red Draco had ever seen besides the weasel's. "r-really?!"

"huh?" Draco blinked a couple times registering what just happened. _What… did I just say? _

"G-gosh I don't know!" Harry stammered scratching the back of his head. "I'm really flattered, but we just met yesterday. You're really pretty no doubt about it b-but I still haven't replied to ginny's confession, I have to solve things with her too. I…uh I'm really happy but uh-" as Harry continued to ramble on frustrated with himself. Draco mentally punched himself

_What the hell?! You screw up what's wrong with you. You're supposed to take the plan nice and slow. _Draco screamed to himself. _But the kiss was fantastic…._the blonde mentally punched himself again. _Draco Malfoy now is not the time to think about your magnificent penis's emotions, now is the time to use that magnificent brain of yours! Girls always think with their brains before moving! _

_But…I'm a boy. _

_Penis comes first._

Draco rushed over to Harry and planted his lips on his once again. His tongue immediately wrestling with the Gryffindor as if dying for water. The hot kiss only lasted for so long as Draco's mouth latched onto Harry's neck and he sucked on the sensitive skin there. His hands starting to roam under Harry's shirt. Rubbing against his nipples. "Ah ah Danni wait I'm…" Harry covered his face with his arm embarrassed, "I'm not that experienced."

_Cute. _Draco licked his lips. He had a knack for virgins and Harry potter was indeed one of the cutest virgins he had come across. _really cute…_ "AH!" Draco moaned as his cock throbbed harder. Already he could feel his underwear get wet. He quickly dove in under Harry's shirt and licked his right nipple. Lightly biting with his teeth.

Harry shuddered as he felt his friend below become hard. He had seen this plenty of times, Ron and the boys brought porn in the dormitory all the time. But to experience it was another story. Draco came out under the shirt, his hair tousled around. "Hey how far have you gotten before?"

"Oh um uh…" Harry stammered not even noticing her was already sitting on the floating bed. "only making out…"

"Really cute." Draco pushed Harry down so his body was lying on the bed but his lower half was dangling on the side. He quickly threw the shirt off the Gryffindor head and attacked his nipples once again, as his hand began to slowly go toward more…interesting things.

"mmm." Harry moaned and brought Draco's head down for another kiss. Draco stubbornly bit on his lower lip to let go.

"Not yet, I'll let you enjoy something better." Draco's hand started undoing Harry's pants and followed his thin happy trail downward.

"NO WAIT!" Harry's knee moved up accidentally rubbing against what lay between Draco's legs. "S-sorry I didn't mean too bump you ther-"

"ahhhn." Draco let out a long moan. For the last couple of days Blaise had been giving him hard ons and those sweet kisses of cute virgin potters made him hard as a rock. He himself was as sensitive as a virgin. Slowly Draco started rubbing himself on Harry's knee under the skirt. Anything to release the throbbing pain. His moans began to get louder and harder.

Harry stared at the exotic site. Danni rubbing herself on his knee, looking hot as hell. He could feel himself getting even harder till the point it hurt. Except…something was odd. Rubbing against him was…._what do I know I'm a virgin…_

Draco started rubbing himself against Harry's knee even faster. _Almost there…almost…_the feeling was amazing. Draco threw his head back and let out a loud cry. He could feel the underwear and even the skirt get soaked as his juice squirt out of him. "ahhhhhhhn."

Harry licked his lips not even noticing that his hands were rubbing his own cock. "Well, well." Draco panted staring down at Harry. "Someone couldn't wait."

Harry blushed and turned his head away. Immediately taking his hands away from his junior. "S-sorry."

Draco chuckled, _Harry Potter…who knew he would look so innocent and delicious in this state. _He slid down and threw Harry's pants off. "Mouth or hands?"

"Mouth or--no uh its ok we can stop here if you want…" Harry sat up and tried to cover his tomato face with his arms.

"stop? You're hard as a rock," Draco pulled out Harry's cock and licked his lips, "ready to burst I think."

"b-but that's cause you-on my knee-you-"

"Mouth then." Draco quickly lowered himself down and sucked lightly on the tip. Harry cried out in pain and pleasure. "You're cocks a light pink, its really cute." Draco continued to play with the tip. Harry clung on to the sheets moaning. He had never before experienced something so great.

"P-please…m-more." Harry groaned

"No more." Draco licked the pre-cum off his lips "I want to put it in you. "

"P-p-put what?"

_Oh shit. _Draco seemed to snap out of it and crawled off the bed. "Put in…." He looked down below him. Harry Potter was lying flustered, red, sweaty, and sexy as hell with his cock sticking straight up. _I wonder if this is what Blaise likes to see all the time. _"I'm sorry I got to go now." Draco quickly grabbed his things and ran out the door.

Leaving a very flustered Harry Potter behind.

XxX

"Ohmygod you did not!?" Pansy shrieked. Sitting inside the slytherin common room Pansy and Blaise sat with their mouths wide open and Draco nodding his head, still in Danni's attire. It was dinner time and the perfect time to call for a secret meeting. "YOU DID! You sucked Harry Potter off!"

"Not really…just a bit." Draco muttered. _How could I? Draco Malfoy? Get lost during sex? What was I thinking?! Was it because he was just so damn cute? No. Its just cause stupid Blaise has been playing with me a couple times. that's it. _"I ruined the whole plan."

"No you didn't." Pansy smiled, "Now you guys have some sort of attachment, and he'll be continuously lusting after you after that little number you pulled. We need to hurry anyways."

"Why?"

"Voldemort is ready for us the next full moon. We will be joining the dark circle, and if you join with Harry Potter latched on your arm. Just wait, you would quickly take your fathers place as right hand man!" Pansy grinned.

"Pansy the next full moon is after Valentines day…"

"Yeah?"

"That's in a week! Pothead won't fall in love with Danni enough to follow her to voldemort in a week!"

"Draco you are the king of sex. Every girl…and man wants you no matter how much they deny it. You can do it! You have made tons of girls and boys fall for you within a day. How is this any different?"

"He hates me that's how!"

"Well he really likes Danni! We don't need him to love you we need him to love Danni!"

Draco's teeth clenched together. He felt as if he was just slapped in the face. _That's right Potter likes Danni. He needs to fall in love with Danni…not me. _"I'm going out to take a walk. I'll see you guys later."

"But Draco-"

"Later!" Draco stormed out of the slytherin common room and outside onto the quidditch fields. He passed around in circles grunting. _Why are you so angry Draco?! Why am I angry?! Is it cause I didn't get to do potter like I wanted? Or cause I have to rush with this plan. Or maybe its what Pansy said. That Danni is the one that Potter has to love, not me…but why do I even care?! It can't be because I…_ "No. No way, don't go there Draco." Draco began to mutter to himself, "How could that even cross your mind? Harry Potter. Naww. Impossible. Its only been two days. Two really fun days…FUCK! No! No! absolutely not. I'll go to bloody hell before that happens."

"Before what happens?" Blaise suddenly appeared out of no where sitting on the grass, smirking.

"uh nothing." Draco snickered, "Just taking a walk."

"I heard it all." Blaise chuckled, "even the possibility of you actually liking potter."

"SICK!" Draco cried, "Don't go there Blaise Zabini. That is the grossest accusation I've ever heard. I mean yeah we get along but he only gets along with Danni, not me! You know what you should have seen his face when we were going at it. But of course he was pleasured I mean come on its me. But it was hilarious really cute, really cute! But I was laughing! I…should shut up now." Draco dropped on the floor and sighed, "Blaise its been two days only. I think I'm going crazy. I don't like Potter but I…I feel weird."

"Maybe its just lust?" Blaise finally spoke up.

"Yes!' Draco grinned, "Its just lust, cause I haven't done him yet! And he is like some kind of sacred item. I want him really bad! But I can't…I'm supposed to be a girl."

"Now you know how I feel." Blaise murmured.

"what was that?"

"Nothing," Blaise smirked and rolled on top of Draco so he was staring down at the blonde. "Do you know how beautiful you are and I'm talking about Draco Malfoy not this get up you're wearing right now "

Draco shrugged "Yeah."

Blaise laughed and touched the blonde's face, "Do you remember the promise we made when we were little, after my dad died?"

"Of course." Draco replied, "That I would never leave you. Blaise we were seven years old haha."

Blaise's face suddenly looked pain and he dropped his head on to Draco's chest. "Please, please don't leave me."

"Hey, asshole get off." Draco tried to push the taller boy away but he was too big. "What's wrong?"

"Swear it once again." Blaise got off and sat up.

"Yeah man best friends for life. I wouldn't leave you for the world. You're acting really strange."

Blaise stood up and brushed his knees, "Its just I feel like someone is going to take my precious thing away from me." He reached out his hand and helped Draco off the grass.

"Wow Blaise didn't know you cared about anything. What's the special thing?" Draco laughed.

"…Its…my penis."

Both slytherin boys burst into laughter and began to head inside.

XxX

"Harry!" Ginny ran up to the golden boy after dinner. Harry was still fazed over what happened only hours before. _I feel like a man now_ Harry thought. He could not get the image of Danni riding on his knee. It was magical. "Harry!"

"Yeah? What?" Harry snapped out of it and smiled at Ginny, "Hey what's up?"

"its just I haven't seen you for a while." Ginny shyly blushed, "You always seem to be with that one girl."

"Danni?" Harry gulped. Even saying her name made his heart jump a beat. But due to her he had to spend some time in the bathroom fixing his little problem in his pants.

"Yeah…Danni." Ginny's voice trailed off. Annoyed.

"She's really cool! You should become friends with her Ginny, she likes to fly and she loves quidditch! She's really cute too so I bet you guys would have a lot of common, you know with all that girl stuff and-"

"Harry." Ginny said firmly she pulled him into an empty hallway and stared him straight in the eyes. "You haven't replied to my confession yet. Its been a couple days now, I've given you time to think but you've been around Danni a lot and I don't want her in anyway changing you mind about your decision. I don't want to sound forceful but…I really want to know an answer."

"oh. OH." Harry mentally smacked himself in the head. _I've been with Danni so much I forgot all about Ginny! _"Well I…" _"I really like you!" _Danni's cute voice stirred inside his head. "I…I'm sorry Ginny."

"No…" Ginny shook her head. "I love you!"

"I…I'm really sorry its just that…"

Ginny tearfully turned her head away until she spotted something interesting. She quickly turned back to Harry, "Kiss me."

"What?!"

"Please," a tear went down the redhead's cheek, "I'll face the rejection no matter how hurt I am I'll understand, just please…kiss me."

Harry gulped but knew this was the only thing he could do for Ginny. He didn't want to hurt her anymore. He bent down and planted his lips softly on hers. However immediately as they touched Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and stuck her tongue in his mouth.

"Ahnn." She moaned and then a smirk suddenly formed on her lips.

"Harry?" There stood staring was Blaise Zabini and Danni.

**A/N: errrrrrrrrrrr I don't know what to say please review lol hope you liked it**

**Review pleaseXDDD sorry its soooo late**


End file.
